


Playing Straight

by scarfy36



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarfy36/pseuds/scarfy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had been sleeping around with girls for as long as he could remember due to peer pressure and partially to cover up who he really is. But when Kurt Hummel, a new kid in town decked out in jeans 3 sizes too tight, arrives, Blaine was overwhelmed, like the rest of the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Straight

“You coming this weekend, Anderson? Anderson! Blaine? Blaine!” Puck tried to get the attention of his friend who was obviously distracted.

“What?” he pulled his eyes away from the new kid walking down the hall.

“Are you coming to my party this weekend? There’s going to be a lot of hot chicks there.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Blaine answered absentmindedly. “Who’s that new guy?”

“That’s Finn’s stepbrother – Kurt, I think his name was. He and his Dad just moved in with Finn and his Mom,” Puck explained.

“Cool,” Blaine nodded, his mind filled with Kurt. Blaine had never seen anyone like him, his sense of fashion was extraordinary and his tight jeans clung to his skin perfectly. Everything about Kurt screamed gay, but Blaine worked hard every day to convince people he was straight.

He had been sleeping around with girls throughout all of high school. After getting bullied in middle school he had no choice but to do whatever he could to make high school bearable. He gave in to the pressure from his friends and his parents and pretended to be straight. Playing straight, combined with his looks and boxing success, had gained Blaine plenty of popularity – even being in glee club didn’t hurt his reputation too much.

Blaine was interrupted from his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. “Excuse me, I’m new here.”

“My name’s Blaine.”

“Kurt,” he said. “I’m looking for Mr Brewer’s English class, could you point me in the right direction?”

“It’s your lucky day, I’m in that class,” Blaine couldn’t hold in his grin, the hot new guy not only spoke to him first, but also has his next class with him.

“Great,” Kurt smiled with relief.

“So how are you liking Lima so far?” Blaine asked.

“It’s alright,” Kurt nodded. “Starting a new school is always hard but I’ll manage.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, and Finn being your step brother should help I’d say.”

“Yeah it’s good knowing someone here.”

“Hey Anderson, you’re coming to Puck’s party this weekend aren’t you?” Sam asked as they entered the classroom.

“Absolutely,” Blaine grinned. They took their seats and Blaine turned to Kurt to explain, “Puck’s having a party this weekend, you should come.”

“Oh I don’t know, parties aren’t really my thing,” Kurt said awkwardly.

“If you say so, it’ll be fun though,” Blaine shrugged.

“Puck’s parties are always great,” Sam interjected. “How many girls did you pick up at the last one, Blaine? Was it three?”

Blaine cringed slightly, “Just two.”

“Nice work man,” Sam grinned.

“I suppose,” Blaine shrugged.

OoOoOoO

Kurt made it through his first day at McKinley, the people seemed nice and he already had a crush on someone. The best way to describe Blaine was hot – he was handsome, confident and wore clothes that showed off his amazing body – he was easily the hottest guy in school.

He had been glad to move to Lima, the bullying had been horrible at his old school and he was keen for a fresh start. His Dad was working at the local mechanic and there were plenty of opportunities for promotion for him there. Kurt was glad his Dad had met Carole, he hadn’t seen him as happy as when he was with Carole since his mother died. He got along with Finn well enough – he had always wanted a brother, or a puppy, and living with Finn was a bit like having both.

While Kurt sat with his family in their lounge room reflecting on his first day, Blaine sat alone in his bedroom thinking about the first boy that had made him seriously consider coming out. Sure Blaine had had temptations through the years – there were plenty of cute guys at McKinley – but Kurt just seemed different. Maybe it was that he was sure Kurt was gay, but whatever the reason and regardless of how he felt about Kurt, Blaine wouldn’t be coming out any time soon. His parents, if they were home long enough for him to tell them, would not approve in any way. Perhaps people at school would be alright about him being gay, but this was Lima and he didn’t want to risk it.

Mr and Mrs Anderson were both working late, as usual, but Burt and Carole both made sure to be home for dinner with their sons.

“How was your first day, Kurt?” Carole asked.

“It was pretty good,” he answered.

“Did you make any friends yet?” she smiled gently at him.

“Sort of,” Kurt shrugged. “I suppose I’ll make some more at glee club tomorrow.”

“Glee club’s great, you’ll love it,” Finn encouraged.

“Is – is Blaine in glee?” Kurt blushed slightly. “I sat with him in English and he’s friends with Puck so I thought he might have been.”

“Yeah, he’s in it,” Finn said, a slight darkness came across his eyes but was gone before anyone could notice. “But he’s straight, just so you know.”

“I know,” Kurt nodded.

“I just didn’t want to get your hopes up,” Finn explained.

“I know, I’m used to unrequited love by now, it’s okay.”

“Good,” Fin nodded.

OoOoOoO

Kurt made his way to the choir room on Tuesday afternoon and saw a dozen vaguely familiar faces he had met over the past two days. Some people he recognised and some he could barely remember. The teacher, Mr Schuester, greeted him as he entered and took the spare seat beside Blaine.

“Kurt, have you got an audition prepared or would you like some more time?” Mr Schue asked him.

“I have got something – Defying Gravity from Wicked, and yes I know it was sung by a girl but I think I can still make it work,” he answered confidently.

“The floor is yours then,” Mr Schue smiled and gestured to the space in the middle of the room.

Kurt stood and faced the glee club, they all smiled supportively at him, as fellow performers they understood how nervous he was.

“ _Something has changed within me, something is not the same…_ ”

The piano player played the opening notes of his song and he began singing, losing himself in the music and enjoying having people that actually want to hear him sing.

“ _Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity, I think I’ll try defying gravity, and you won’t bring me down, bring me down._ ”

After months of working on it he finally hit the high note and couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he sung the remainder of the song. The glee club applauded him and he felt brilliant, welcomed and wanted.

“That was fantastic, Kurt,” Mr Shue approved, “welcome to glee club.” Kurt retook his seat, still beaming as the teacher continued speaking. “Blaine, I think you said you were working on something as well?”

“Yeah just a little something I’ve been working on,” Blaine stood in front of the club like he was born to perform.

“ _There’s a stranger in my bed, there’s a pounding in my head, glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool. I smell like a mini bar, DJ’s passed in yard, barbies on the barbecue, this a hickey or a bruise?_ ”

Oh god, thought Kurt, he’s singing Katy Perry and he makes it so sexy. He tried not to think about how much Blaine could relate to the song, his reputation was that of a party animal after all.

The rest of the glee club joined in the choruses and chanted through the bridge, Kurt among them. The sense of camaraderie and happiness was infectious and Kurt hadn’t been as happy as he was in glee club in quite a while.

OoOoOoO

“How’s school going kiddo,” Burt came downstairs to ask his son that evening.

“It’s going pretty good,” Kurt looked up from his homework and smiled at his dad.

“Have you seen any cute boys yet?” Burt enquired. Finn was also coming down the stairs but paused and hid out of sight halfway down.

‘A few,” Kurt shrugged.

“Have these guys got names?

“Yes, well there’s Blaine, who’s really handsome and he’s in glee. He sung today and he was just amazing,” Kurt blushed and grinned. Finn slowly, and as quietly as he could, backed up the stairs. He had dealt with Kurt’s crush on him when they first met and he knew how awkward it would be for Blaine. He decided he would have to tell Blaine, to save him the uncomfortableness of finding out the hard way about Kurt’s crush.

“Is this Blaine guy gay too?” Burt didn’t want his son getting his hopes up for nothing.

“Unfortunately, no,” Kurt said disappointedly. “He’s friends with Finn and Puck and he’s got the reputation of quite a womaniser.”

“That’s too bad, but you’ll find someone someday,” Burt shrugged.

“I know,” Kurt nodded.

 

OoOoOoO

Finn approached Blaine after their weight class the next day.

“Anderson, can I talk to you?” he asked.

“Sure, what’s up?” Blaine followed Finn to a quiet corner of the locker room. They were in the same circle of friends but were never really close, a sense of awkwardness seemed to linger between them.

“You know my step brother, Kurt, don’t you?” Finn asked. “He was in glee club the other day?”

“Yeah, he’s a really good singer,” Blaine nodded. “And we have English together.”

“Well, uh, I don’t know if it’s, like, obvious, but he’s gay and I overheard him talking to his dad and he said he liked you.”

“Oh,” Blaine was used to hiding what he felt from his face, so the happiness and optimism he was feeling didn’t show.

“I know what it’s like to have someone like that have a crush on you and it just ends up really awkward so I thought I’d give you a heads up.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said. Kurt liked him. Kurt extremely-sexy-with-jeans-three-sizes-too-tight Hummel actually liked him and had told his Dad he had a crush on him. Staying in the closet was going to be a lot harder now … but maybe he could still act on his feelings for Kurt, he had been hiding his homosexuality for so long, maybe he could hide a possible relationship – or at least a make out session or two – as well.

“He’s a great guy, and you two would probably make great friends, I just didn’t want things to be awkward or anything between you,” Finn explained.

“Yeah, thanks man,” Blaine walked back to his locker and finished changing, his mind planning the ways he could somehow get Kurt alone without raising any suspicions.

He tuned in to the rest of the guys’ conversation long enough to remember that Puck’s party was this weekend – perfect! Everyone would be too drunk to notice anything if he managed to get some alone time with Kurt there.

OoOoOoO

 

“Are you going to this party that Finn keeps going on about tomorrow night?” Carole asked as they made dinner together on Friday night.

“I was considering it but parties aren’t really my thing,” he shrugged.

“It would be a great way to make some more friends,” she said. “But if you want to stay home, that’s fine too.”

“I suppose it would be kind of fun,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “This is a new town, maybe I should try some new things.”

“I want you to be safe if you go,” Carole’s motherly instincts came out. “Finn always used to get drunk so easily, I’d go easy on the alcohol if you don’t have somewhere to stay the night.”

“I don’t think I’ll drink, I don’t really see the appeal.”

“If you change your mind when you’re there, call us. Your dad’ll probably get all overprotective but let us know if you want to come home early or stay later or anything.”

“I will, I promise,” Kurt smiled.

 

OoOoOoO

Blaine’s parents were out of town on business meetings so he spent the afternoon at Puck’s, helping him set up and get ready for the party. When people started arriving Blaine put on his best fake smile and started surveying the girls, checking out which girls’ eyes linger on him and which ones he’s already slept with.

It was like this every time he went to parties, he maintained his reputation and had a perfectly mediocre time.

It got a lot harder to focus on the girls when Kurt arrived, wearing those jeans that must be three sizes too tight and a shirt that surely he could have done a few more buttons up on.

He caught Santana giving him the eyes and decided that if he didn’t act soon he may not get any action, and if he wasn’t careful when he was looking at Kurt people might start asking questions.

Even though he’s already slept with her, and even dated her at one point, Blaine sat down beside Santana and started flirting with her. He’d done this enough times that he knew the signs of when the girl gets impatient with the flirting and wants to go somewhere alone.

Blaine led Santana upstairs, into a room Puck had specifically set aside for Blaine. He went through the usual motions, no matter how many times he did this he always got disappointed when he didn’t get turned on by whoever the girl was. Boobs are supposed to be a turn-on, right?

His imagination was his best friend in these situations – someday he’d have to thank Robert Downey Jr and the miscellaneous Calvin Klein models. Today he didn’t have to use his imagination as much, he had someone else in mind. It was impossible to get the image of Kurt in his tight jeans and half unbuttoned shirt out of his mind, and for once it was actually helping.

It’s not that Santana was bad at what she was doing, but there’s was something too feminine about it and it just didn’t feel right to Blaine. Even so, thoughts of Kurt and the warmth of Santana were pleasurable enough to make Blaine enjoy the feeling of ecstasy that made all of this worth it, even if he could still achieve it by himself if he wanted to.

“Kurt…” he moaned with pleasure. Shit. Did he say that out loud?

Santana looked at him with confusion at first, then it clicked for her and her usual smirk returned.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, his eyes wide with panic, but how the hell was he supposed to explain that?

“Don’t worry, I don’t believe in outing,” she said at the look of panic on his face.

“I’m not gay,” Blaine said reflexively.

“Oh please, I’ve seen the way you look at Kurt, and half the other guys at school. Plus, you just moaned his name during sex, you’re totally gay,” she had some valid points.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” he pleaded. “Let’s just pretend this was the totally normal incident that it usually is and forget about it, okay?”

“I told you I don’t believe in outing, but you owe me.” Blaine nodded his approval and agreement.

“We’re going to go back out there and enjoy the rest of the night and pretend we just had really awesome sex that didn’t end in me calling out Kurt’s name,” Blaine prompted.

“You’re going to have to come out sooner or later,” she said with an unusual amount of wisdom. “Either you face it now, or you’re just going to end up with a lot of awkward boners over Hummel and people are going to figure it out for themselves.”

“I know,” he nodded. “But I just need more time.”

“Alright then,” she nodded. By now she had started redressing and Blaine copied her lead.

They walked back downstairs holding hands, both of them looking dishevelled enough for people to make somewhat accurate assumptions.

After a parting kiss at the bottom of the staircase Santana left to find Brittany and Quinn, and Blaine spotted the welcome distraction of Kurt, who was looking slightly lost.

“Kurt!” Blaine got his attention enthusiastically.

“Blaine, hey,” he smiled back with relief.

“I didn’t think you were coming, didn’t you say parties weren’t your thing?”

Kurt shrugged, “I decided to try something new.”

“Fair enough,” Blaine nodded as they moved through the crowd.

“You’re not drinking,” Kurt noticed.

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded. “I used to all the time, but now it’s just fun to watch everyone get smashed. They say alcohol brings out the truest form of people, it gives you a sense of perspective just observing.”

“People tend to fit into different stereotypes when they’re drunk,” Kurt agreed.

“Especially girls, there’s the happy drunks like Mercedes and Tina, the stripper drunks like Brittany,” Blaine shared some of the wisdom he’d picked up from his experience at parties.

“Blaine!” Rachel called to him and grabbed his hand. Blaine wondered what she was doing at one of Puck’s parties but didn’t question it, she was probably dating Finn again. “There’s karaoke here and you have to sing with me.”

“And then there’s Rachel,” Kurt said in aside to Blaine, “the clingy and attention seeking drunk.”

“She’s like that sober too,” Blaine smirked back before being dragged off to the makeshift stage in front of the karaoke machine.

Kurt wandered over behind them, joining the people standing around watching. He recognised some of them from glee club and his other classes. Tina, who shared some of his classes, and her boyfriend, a tall Asian boy whose name he thought was Mike, greeted him.

The opening bars of ‘Don’t You Want Me’ played and Blaine was in his element once again. He was performing and there were people watching him, Blaine hadn’t looked this happy since he sang in glee club.

After they sang the song Rachel pulled Blaine over to the group of people playing Spin the Bottle and forced them both to join the game.

Spin the Bottle was often the highlight of these parties for Blaine, every now and then the bottle landed on a boy and it gave him the perfect excuse to kiss someone of his preferred gender.

Rachel’s first spin landed on Blaine and she wasted no time giving him a very strong kiss.

Blaine’s spins landed him with Brittany and Mercedes, the former seemed to enjoy this much more than the latter.

Being openly gay didn’t deter Kurt from having to kiss Quinn when the bottle landed them together, but it did raise some eyebrows when the bottle stopped its rotation facing Blaine.

Blaine didn’t let the excitement show on his face as Kurt leaned closer and gently kissed his lips, similar to the way he did with Quinn. It may not have been a deep or passionate kiss but that only made Blaine eager for more.

They returned to their spots in the circle and continued playing until they lost the bottle due to a vigorous spin from Finn.

The gathered group dispersed back into the crowd but Blaine caught Kurt’s hand and dragged him over to some seats near the party’s makeshift dance floor.

“So a little birdy told me you had a crush on me,” Blaine grinned.

“Who was it?” Kurt asked warily.

“He’s not really a ‘little’ birdy, but it was Finn,” Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt. “Don’t look so worried, I don’t mind.” He moved even closer and whispered into the other boy’s ear, “The feeling’s mutual.”

“What?” Kurt’s face was equal parts confusion, disbelief and happiness.

“You heard me,” Blaine smirked.

“But, all those girls you’ve slept with – and you’re not–” Kurt tried to speak coherently but his brain was still processing this new amazing information.

“I’ve never been tempted to come out until I met you,” Blaine shrugged. “It was always easier just to play straight and make everyone happy.”

“Wow,” Kurt still couldn’t form whole sentences.

Blaine grinned and traced his fingers up Kurt’s thigh, gently but still teasing. “I know somewhere we can go if you want to be more… alone.” Blaine’s eyes filled with want and lust at his last word, but his tone turned slightly uncomfortable as he added, “Puck may have already – uh, ‘reserved’ a room for me.”

“You’ve got quite the reputation,” Kurt observed.

“It keeps people happy,” he shrugged.

“But not you?”

“It’s not bad, not all that pleasant either, but it could be worse.”

“It could be a lot better too.”

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Blaine smirked slightly and looked suggestively at Kurt. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear, “Meet me in the spare room upstairs in 5 minutes if you want to continue that kiss. I know we could do so much better than that.”

Before Kurt had time to comprehend Blaine’s invitation the other boy had disappeared into the crowd. He wondered if it was a trick but he couldn’t see why, everyone already knew he was gay.

Kissing Blaine during Spin the Bottle was definitely enjoyable and if Blaine really was gay there would be no harm in meeting him upstairs, at least that’s what Kurt told himself as he watched the clock on his phone before climbing the stairs and finding the room Blaine referred to.

Blaine was already waiting in the room; he closed the door behind Kurt when the other boy entered.

“You came,” Blaine smiled.

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded. “I thought for a moment it was a trick or something–”

“It’s not, I promise,” Blaine interjected. “Why would I trick you by coming out to you?” Then he added, almost as if speaking to himself, “Oh wow, I just came out to someone for the first time and I barely even know you.” Kurt smiled gently as Blaine continued talking, words falling out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, I just – you’re _really_ hot and those jeans should be illegal, I can’t think straight thinking about you in them… maybe you should kiss me to shut me up?”

Kurt laughed and took Blaine’s hand, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and Blaine closed the distance, kissing him gently before pulling away slightly to gauge Kurt’s reaction.

Seemingly satisfied by Kurt’s smile, Blaine took Kurt’s lips in his own again, kissing more passionately. He sucked on each of Kurt’s lips in turn before the other boy opened his mouth and allowed Blaine’s tongue access.

Kurt’s lips moved with Blaine’s and their tongues danced expertly, fighting for dominance.

They pulled away, grinning, for a moment to catch their breath before Blaine gently leant Kurt against the wall, pressing their bodies together.

The shorter boy stifled a moan, grabbing Kurt’s wrist and bringing it in front of him to rest on his hardening cock. Kurt left his hand where Blaine had rested it for a few moments as they continued their kiss before he returned it to cupping the small of Blaine’s back.

Their tongues moved together hotly and wetly for a few more moments before Blaine pulled away, panting with exertion.

“That was…” he trailed off, grinning.

“Indeed,” Kurt nodded, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted by a tremendous crashing sound coming from downstairs.

“We’re definitely going to have to do that again sometime,” Blaine grinned, still slightly breathless. “But I should go investigate whatever the hell that was down there.” Blaine adjusted himself in his pants before talking to Kurt in a lower, awkward voice, “Maybe wait a few minutes after I go to follow? Sorry, I just don’t want any rumours or anything yet.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt said. “Everyone comes to terms with it in their own time.”

“Right,” Blaine nodded before slipping out of the room, hastily making his way downstairs.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and replayed the past few minutes in his mind, attempting to preserve the memories. Kurt had been fantasising about kissing Blaine since they first met, but never actually believed it would happen.

Blaine coming out to him was another bombshell he wasn’t expecting. Kurt knew he was going to have to be there for Blaine if and when he decided to start telling more people.

When Kurt finally went downstairs he discovered the crashing noise they had heard was Finn stumbling into a table and almost knocking it over, so he decided it was time to take his step-brother home. He didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Blaine but he knew they’d have plenty to talk about at school on Monday if they got the chance.


End file.
